Monkey D. Luffy vs. Toriko
Monkey D. Luffy VS Toriko 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''One Piece VS Toriko! Two happy, hungry main characters duke it out in an all-out Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Food is something everyone likes. '''Boomstick: But these two would beat the crap out of any bad guy, just to get their hands on it. Wiz: Like Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Boomstick: Or Heavenly King Toriko, a expert Gourmet Hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Luffy (Cues One Piece opening 10) History: Wiz: Luffy was born in Foosha Village' in East Blue'. When he was seven years old, he met and befriended a crew of pirates led by an affectionate captain named Red Haired Shanks'. Luffy, inspired by them, decided to become a pirate as well. Luffy stabs himself with a knife just under his left eye to prove that he is tough enough to join Shanks' crew.'' Boomstick: ''But then Luffy '''accidentally '''eats a Devil Fruit known as the Gomu Gomu no Mi and unwillingly''' turns himself''' into a''' rubber man. This situation affects Luffy badly as it means he will never be able to swim''' again, '''which is a great weakness to anyone who wishes to journey the seas. '' '''Wiz: ''Luffy left his village on a small boat with plans to create his own Jolly Roger and to get at least ten crew members, he then decided to begin his journey as a pirate and sailed on. '''Luffy declared that he will become the Pirate King. Boomstick: ''Pirate king huh? That sounds sweet, If I was the pirate king, I would hunt for the biggest, most dangerous whale out there: my ex-wife.'' Abilities and powers: Gomu Gomu No Mi: Wiz: ''Luffy gained extraordinary stretching powers from eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi , which is one of the rare and legendary Devil Fruits. After consuming the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy's body became like rubber, giving him the ability to stretch 'and attack long distances. '''Boomstick: ''Having undergone intense training for over ten years, Luffy is now able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His fighting style is largely improvised, and thus relies heavily on his Devil Fruit powers and since his body acts much like an actual rubber band, he has to throw some force into his punches in order for his limbs to stretch out. Luffy regularly uses his stretching powers in ingenious and creative ways, as he is able to use the malleable stretchiness of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity, and hit his enemies with devastating impacts and blows.'' Wiz: ''His rubber body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt attacks such as bullets, punches, and electricity, more often than not, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out the attack. It has even become a running gag that people find out the hard way that Luffy is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce back at them.'' Boomstick: ''I wonder if a needle could pop him like a balloon.'' Boomstick: ''Despite all the great advantages Luffy gets by using his fruit, he can however still be hurt by cutting or stabbing attacks, as well as non-physical attacks such as fire or ice. One major risk of Luffy's powers is that he is vulnerable to attacks in the moments when his limbs are stretched to their limit, as Buggy and Kuro both demonstrated early on in the series. Luffy, however, has adapted his fighting style to minimize this risk as shown when Buggy attempted to exploit this weakness of Luffy'' Wiz: Luffy has also shown a limited ability of '''moving in mid-air', by grabbing onto something with an extended limb and propelling away from what could have been a fatal attack. This gives Luffy the option of several jumping and mid-air attacks that would have been disadvantageous to most other people as it would have left them vulnerable.'' (cues "Overtaken") Gears: * Wiz: Gear Second:' Activating Gear Second will use a '''lot of stored energy from his body. Leaving his body exhausted,' his heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. His veins are able to withstand this since they are made of rubber, thanks to the Gomu Gomu no Mi. In this form, Luffy gains a considerable boost in speed and strength.'' * ''Gear Third: '''Is where '''Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Luffy can do such a thing by using the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Luffy has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Fusen form.'' * Boomstick: '''''Gear Fourth: ''is a technique which Luffy developed during the time skip when he fought giant creatures on'' ''Rusukaina. He first coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki and then bites into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Gear Third, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure.'' In this form, his body's proportions become warped and is much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in '''Busoshoku Haki'. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes.'' Wiz: Haki:' Haki is an '''ability '''to '''sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies.' Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, '''given the proper training; however, there is a '''third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. '''Is like KI in Dragon Ball or Chakra in Naruto. * Boomstick: Haoshoku Haki:' This type of Haki '''grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others.' The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki.'' * Wiz: ''Kenbunshoku Haki: The most common usage of this Haki '''allows the user to sense the presence of others. '''Rayleigh states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are '''concealed from view or too far to see naturally. * Busoshoku Haki:' Naturally this '"invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike''' others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Luffy used Busoshoku Haki combined with Gear Second to perform "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", which causes his fist to ignite into flames and create an explosion after it hits the target.'' Techniques: * Gomu Gomu no (Jet = Gear Second) (Gigant = Gear Third) Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol) * Gomu Gomu no (Jet) Bazooka * Gomu Gomu no (Jet) Gatling * Gomu Gomu no (Jet/Gigant) Rifle * Gomu Gomu no Cannon * Gomu Gomu no (Gigant) Fusen (Rubber Rubber Balloon) * Gomu Gomu no Storm * Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk (with Gear Second and Busoshoku Haki) * Gomu Gomu no Elephant (with Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki) Gun * Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum (with Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki) * Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun (With Gear Fourth) * Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka (With Gear Fourth) * Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun (With Gear Fourth) Luffy: "I'm the man who'll become the pirate king!" Toriko (Cues Toriko Opening 1) History: Wiz: ''Toriko's past remains mostly a mystery, such as his birth place or any family he might've had, however it is known that during his childhood he was a young starving orphan living alone in a poverty stricken nation with no one to care for him or his friends, that was until a collapsed Toriko was discovered by the IGO's top members Ichiryu and Mansam, who came to their nation to distribute food to the poor. Ichiryu then goes on to offer the starving Toriko a piece of bread, but instead of consuming it for his own survival, he heads to his village to try and share it, but he collapses before he can even stand. With his great insight and wisdom, Ichiryu noticed Toriko's generosity, kind heart and his vast potential, thus deciding to take him under his wing along with four other children named Coco, Sunny, Zebra and Rin to try teaching them the ways of the Bishokuya and train them to their physical peaks.'' '''Boomstick: ''Eventually Toriko, Coco, Sunny and Zebra became the Four Heavenly Kings, some of the most well known Bishokuya in the Human World and Rin became the right-hand assistant of Mansam. Toriko went on to discover countless ingredients and make many achievements in the Gourmet Era, however at a later point in his career he started being less active and spent his days hunting without drawing the attention of the media. He is currently seeking the fabled holy ingredient from Acacia's Full Course Menu, GOD, which is said to be the greatest main dish in the world and hopes to add it to his own Full Course Menu, despite that this ingredient is also being sought after by the brutal criminal organization, the Gourmet Corp. and many other powerful figures. Wiz: ''While a powerful warrior in his own right, Toriko's recent endeavors have been mainly focused on entering the vicious Gourmet World. He has been vigorously training in order to enter and survive in its harsh environment, and has also learned of the existence of many powerful warriors already capable of entering it. Currently, he's aiming to reach the great ingredient GOD that all of them enter Gourmet World to seek before it falls into the wrong hands.'' (cues Densetsu no bishokuya Toriko!) Abilities: Wiz: Toriko relies on his sheer physical strength to capture his targets; a strength that even enables him to enter the Gourmet World. He also utilizes his inhuman sense of smell, which has been said to surpass that of a dog's, in order to locate and gather information about his targets. Toriko is one of the relatively few people worldwide whose bodies possess Gourmet Cells. According to Ichiryu, Toriko was born with them. These cells evolve as Toriko consumes delicious foods that suit the cells' 'tastes'. Toriko's senses and physical limits are drastically enhanced each time his cells 'level up'. Boomstick: The Gourmet Cells within Toriko can determine which devil awakens depending on his situation and it is shown that while his Gourmet Cells chose to manifest and awaken his current Appetite Demon, which is deemed the Red Demon, if the current devil deems itself unable to fight, the Gourmet Cells can awaken the second Appetite Devil, deemed the Blue Demon. The second demon is far superior in terms of power however, unlike the first, it is far too unstable, meaning it can kill Toriko if his body cannot hold out. The demons also seem to be made of their own individual cells, as the Blue Demon referred to the Red Demon as the Red Cells. Powers: * Superhuman Strength * Intimidation (via his Red Appetite Demon) * Superhuman Smell * Knocking * Life Erase * Food Honor (and Food Immersion) * Routines * Skin Respiration * Enbu * Red/Blue Appetite Demons Techniques: * Fork and Knife * Fork Nail Punch * Flying Fork and Knife * Stabbing Knife * Cannon Fork * Twin Cannon Fork * Hit Nail Punch * Hit Nail Gun * Hit Twin Nail Gun * Fork Shield * Fork Armor * Infinite Nail Punch * Ultimate Routine (Red Demon) * Devil Fork (Blue Demon) Toriko: "If I don't want to eat it, I will not kill it. If I kill it, I will eat it! That's my rule!" DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once an for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLEEEEE!!! Luffy walks around, hungry on an island when he smells something delicious. Luffy: "I'm so hungry, I wonder what smells so good.." Meanwhile, Toriko is near Luffy and is searching for the Legendary meat of the Anubal Tiger. Toriko: '''"I'm this close to finding one of the most delicate meats on the planet, I can't wait!" They both walk into a field, but they can't see each other. In the middle of the field is the Anubal Tiger, sleeping. '''Toriko: "There it is! The Anubal Tiger! I hope my training will be enough to stop this beast." Luffy: "The smell is coming from that tiger over there.. It sure is big though, but I can take it." They both ready an attack on the Anubal Tiger and run up close. But than the Anubal Tiger wakes up and dashes away into the forest. Both Luffy and Toriko seem to be upset, and finally notice each other. Luffy: "Huh, Toriko? What are you doing here?" Toriko: '''"I could ask you the same question Luffy, where is your crew?" '''Luffy: "I got was really hungry, so I followed this amazing smell and got lost, but the smell came from the tiger that was sleeping here." Toriko: "So you wanted to eat that Tiger, you probably don't even know how to cook it." Luffy: "Ofcourse I don't, but I know Sanji can!" Toriko: "'''It's one of the most delicate meats in this world, and I won't let you guys ruin it." '''Luffy: "I'm going to take that tiger to our ship, wherever you like it or not!" Toriko: '"Come on Luffy, just let me take it to Komatsu, he can cook it and we could all eat it together." '''Luffy: '"There is no way I'm going to share all the meat." '''Toriko: "I guess we have a problem then." Toriko streches, sharpens his hands like a knife and fork and ready's himself in a fighting position. Luffy: "I've always wanted to fight you, ever since we fought side-by-side." Luffy puts on his straw hat and smiles with excitement at Toriko. Toriko: '''"Well, today is your lucky day." '''FIGHT! (cues "Heat up!") Luffy rushes straight to Toriko and begins stretching his arm. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL! Toriko quickly crosses his arms and blocks Luffy's attack. Luffy's arm retracts when Toriko charges forward. They trade blows as the ground underneath them begins to shake. Toriko jumps up and launches a Knife towards Luffy. Luffy easily dodges due to his Kenbunshoku Haki. '''''As Toriko reaches the ground Luffy runs towards him; '''Luffy: ''GOMU GOMU NO GATLING! Luffy's punches keep hitting Toriko and keep pushing him back a bit. Toriko: '''"Heh, is that all you've got? I thought you were stronger then this." '''Luffy: "You know I can do better than this." Toriko: '''"Than show me, Straw Hat." Luffy activates his '''Gear 2nd '''and coats his arms in ''Busoshoku Haki as he storms towards Toriko. Toriko braces himself and launches a few ''Flying Forks and Knifes towards ''Luffy but misses them all together. Luffy then appears behind Toriko, with his arm stretched to his limit. '''Luffy: ''GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK! Toriko gets hit and flies through the field, crashing into some rocks. Eventually he stands up, looking pretty much unharmed. Luffy quickly goes after him and uses his Gomu Gomu No Jet Bazooka'.'' '''Toriko: ''FORK SHIELD! ''' Fork shield easily blocks Luffy's attack. Luffy uses ''Gomu Gomu No Jet Rifle ''but can't break the shield. Eventually the shield goes away and Toriko isn't behind it anymore. Luffy is confused, thinking about how he got away without him noticing. Toriko appears above Luffy and uses '''''Stabbing Knife to root Luffy in his place. Toriko then bulks up and uses a 35-hit Nail Punch on Luffy, with Luffy being root into the ground, he couldn't do anything, blowing him back into the field. Luffy: '''"You're strong Toriko! But can you beat this?" Luffy jumps up and proceeds by activating ''Gear 3nd'' and again coating his arms in ''Busoshoku Haki" ''He flies towards Toriko stretching his arms in the process. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO GRIZZLY MAGNUM! Two giant arms charge into Toriko's direction. Toriko smiles and charges both his arms, letting forks appear next to him.. Toriko: ''TWIN CANNON FORK'' Toriko's Twin Cannon Fork ''clashes with Luffy's ''Grizzly Magnum, both look like they are equal in terms of power, the clash ends with an explosion, destroying the entire field and the forest around it. Both Toriko and Luffy are on the ground, getting some air. They eventually stand up to finish the fight. '''Toriko: '"You sure you want to do this, Luffy?" 'Luffy: '"That tiger is mine." '''Toriko: "Fine, have it your way then." Toriko charges up, showing his '''''Red Appetite Demon, and intimidating Luffy. Luffy tries to counter it using his Haoshoku Haki ''but this has no effect on Toriko. Toriko uses his ''Ultimate Routine on Luffy, letting him imagine a scenario where he and his crew get beaten, and eventually killed. Luffy is so horrfied by this idea, he starts to freak out, and isn't able to control himself anymore. Toriko then uses his 50-Hit Twin Nail Gun '' on Luffy, blowing hm even further back into the forest, ripping trees from their roots and completely destroying it. Thinking it was over, Toriko sighs and walks back to the destroyed field. But after a moment, he heard loud scream, coming from the other end of the field. It was Luffy, back to his senses and determent to end the match in his favor. '''Toriko: "I knew it didn't kill you, I don't plan on killing you, but I thought it would at least knock you out for a couple of hours." Luffy: "Well, you haven't seen me at my best." Luffy finally activates his '''''Gear 4th, impressing Toriko. Toriko: "So you've got a new Gear huh? Let's see what it can-" An outraged Luffy than pops in front of Toriko, retracting his fist into his arm; Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN! Toriko smashes into the ground and flies away after being hit. Luffy charges after him, knocking him a few more times into the ground. He jumps up and retracts both his fists into his arms. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO LEO BAZOOKA! Luffy "fires" both his fists against Toriko, breaking the ground underneath him. Luffy: *puffing* "H-how'd you like that?" Toriko stands up, saying nothing, while a blue aura is surrounding him.The Blue Appetite Demon took over Toriko's body, granting him amazing strength and durabilty. Luffy: "Toriko? Is that you?" Starting to intimidate Luffy, Toriko charges up his final attack, his Devil Fork. Luffy notices Toriko is acting strange, he knows he needs to handle quickly. Luffy jumps up and blows a large amount of air into his fist, readying a Gomu Gomu No Kong Gun. Luffy then charges towards Toriko, striking his fist towards him. Toriko's arm manifested into a fork, also ready to clash. The two attacks finally clash, but in the end, Toriko's Devil Fork comes out on top, hitting Luffy with all the force he has. K.O.! Luffy is defeated, and his body lands on the ground. Toriko's Blue Appetite Demon disappears, and Toriko sees Luffy on the ground and starts running towards him. Toriko picks up Luffy and notices he's still alive. Toriko then rushes foward to finds the Straw Hats, in hope of saving Luffy's life. Conclusion Boomstick: AWW COME ON! Why didn't he pop like a balloon after being hit by a fork? Wiz: Well, Luffy's Gear 4nd was really powerful, and due to his with body being coated with Busoshoku Haki he also had some defence left in him. But the strength of his Gear 4th was nothing compared to Toriko's Blue Appetite Demon. Boomstick: By the way, Toriko didn't kill him afterwards? Why?! Wiz: '''Toriko is someone who only kills what he is going to eat. Luffy is a great friend of his, and I really don't know if Toriko likes to eat rubber that much.. '''Boomstick: Probably tastes better than my ex-wife's vag-''' '''Wiz: Alright alright, enough. Boomstick: Woops, sorry. Got a little carried away there. Luffy may have had a speed advantage thanks to his Gear 2nd, but in the end, he lacks all the other things. Wiz: '''Yeah, Luffy may be more creative in battle and really hard to catch up to, but Toriko's Stabbing Knife could get him into place making it easy to target Luffy. In terms of power, Toriko was on an other level than Luffy, a WAY different level. '''Boomstick: Luffy knows how to destroy and beat-up people, but Toriko faced a giant horse called Heracles which has thorn Toriko in half, making his Blue Appetite Demon appear. Wiz: Toriko got taken over by his Blue Appetite Demon and came to equal strength with one of the "Eight Kings". Comparing Luffy's beasts that he was training with after the timeskip, with the beasts Toriko fought, let's you know Toriko has more experience and that Luffy has still much to learn. Boomstick: Luffy just got Gomu Gomu no Owned! Wiz: The winner is Heavenly King Toriko. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Trivia * Wayfinderr's first Death Battle. * Toriko's first (completed) Death Battle Fanon. Who will win this death battle? Monkey D. Luffy Toriko Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music